


[FANART] Caleb & Essek "exploring other things"

by Tenaciousbirb



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nudity, Scars, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenaciousbirb/pseuds/Tenaciousbirb
Summary: After weeks, months of pining, and a betrayal, two wizards finally reconcile.Comments are welcomed, I love chatting with you Shadowgast enthousiasts! :D
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Shadowgast - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 335





	1. A moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books, the company of another talented and charming wizard... who could ask for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two friends and I did a "switcharound" art challenge. This was on of the resulting illustrations, where I did the sketch and my talented friends did the inking (EilemaEssuac) and coloring (Aquafolie)


	2. Passion

How far can a 12 on a persuasion check get you? This far let's hope...


End file.
